Optical signaling is an alternative to electrical signaling for high-speed short-reach communication links. A vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) is typically the light source in short-reach high-speed optical links. The light produced by the VCSEL is coupled to an optical medium (e.g., fiber or waveguide) and sensed at the receiver by, for example, a photodiode (PD).